Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox McCloud
Fox vs Tails.jpg|AwesomeCartoonGames Tails VS Fox-0.png|AgentHoxton Screenshot_2015-06-30-16-14-49(1).png|Tacoturtle19 Drawing (10).png|Aravy2002 -6 Tails VS Fox.png|Doomfest Fox_vs_Tails.png|Strunton Description Old school video games have had tons of animal characters like these two foxes but which one will win in a death battle? Interlude Old school games introduced a lot of Video Game animals such as foxes........................... Tails (Sonic's Best friend) and Fox (Leader of Star Fox) and Its my job to analyze there weapons,, armors and skills to see who would win a death battle! Tails Tails is a fox with two tails and seems like Pokemon to anyone who does not know the Sonic series but they do know the Pokemon series. Tails twin tails can break metal and he can help him fly but tails can fly only for a few seconds. Tails also has a lot of bombs and i mean A LOT so he likes to blow up a lot of stuff! Tails has also invented a lot of stuff to help him like the Arm Cannon, Magic Hand and his plane well Sonic's plane, the tornado. He also uses his Cyclone to shot missiles out of it and also can fly a short Dissents but its very slow. His Medi Bot can heal him and the Shield bot protects him. It may not look it but tails is a very strong character even though he is scared of lighting. Well for what he can bring makes up for it! Fox'' McCloud Fox is the leader of Star Fox with his pals Falco, Peppy and Slippy. Fox uses his Arwing to get around the place and go into space and it also shoots T&B-H1 Lasers and he also can use his Landmaster. Fox can have up to 9 Smart Bombs with him and he can use his Reflector to stop projectiles and more. Fox also has a blaster and when fully charged is very powerful and he can do the Fire Fox and Fox Illusion. Fox is very fast and especially is with kicking attacks! Fox is very strong to and is not to be messed with. Don't mess with this fox or you will be outfoxed! The Fight Intro All right, the foxes are set, its time to settle this once and for all! Its time for a Fox Battle! The Fight Area: Green Hill Zone Time: 8:45am Date: 4/18/48 '''Tails was flying the Tornado when all of a sudden something went dashing past his plane he looked behind him and something shoot his plane ' Tails: What the?!?! Tails plane then got shot even more and went flying down. Tails jumped out of his plane and started to fly with his tails and saw it crash. Tails: Who did that!? Tails then saw what dashed past him and saw it landing ''' Tails: Whoever was in that, i bet it was them that destroyed the Tornado '''What dashed past tails was Fox McCloud in his Arwing. Fox then landed and got out of it when he then saw Tails flying down to him Fox: Who are you? Tails: That does not matter, what does matter is the reason why you targeted my plane! Fox: Oh, so its you who was in that plane. Well i'm afraid i have to take you down. Tails: Wah, why? Fox: I can't say Tails: Oh well i'm not going down without a fight! Defeat or be Defeated FIGHT! ' ' Fox brought out his Blaster and shoot Tails two times and then Fox was charging it but Tails brought out the Magic under him and Fox went into the air with his blaster on then ground and Tails jumped up and swiped his twin tails at fox 3 times and then kicked him and Fox hit a tree Tails: take th- Before Tails could finish what he was saying Fox then hit him with the Fox Illusion and then he kick Tails up into the air but then Tails started to fly. Tails then brought his Arm Cannon and blasted it at Fox but Fox used his Reflector and it went back to Tails but Tails dodged it and shot 10 more times but Fox threw his Reflector into the air and he went back to the ground and was charging his Blaster while Tails dodged the blast from his Arm Cannon. Fox Finish charging and Tails went back to the ground and then Fox made his blaster face Tails and Tails made his Arm Cannon face Fox. ' Fox: Your going down Tails: No, you are. '''They both shot at the same time and there was a big explosion sending them both flying with smoke all around the area ' Tails: *cough* *cough* Wha- What happened 'Tails then got up and looked around and saw what happened to the area but then he heard someone running. Fox then did his Fire Fox and hit Tails and then he was out of sight again ' Tails: Thats it, its time to finish this. 'Tails then walked away to get something to help him in the fight. ' 15 Minutes later 'Fox then went back to the area to the area and then saw Fox, he was in his Landmaster. ' Fox: Give up. Tails: Never '''Tails the brought out his Medi bot and healed himself and then Tails brought out his Cyclone and jumped into into it. Tails and Fox: May the best Fox Win! Tails then fired his missiles and it hit Fox and his landmaster but Fox shot Tails back. Tails then aimed at the place where the Landmaster shoots and Tails blew it up and then Tails and his Cyclone were on top of the Bandmaster and then Tails shoot more missiles and then exploded the Landmaster. Fox then got out of the Landmaster on time and the jumped out and grabbed Tails out of his Cyclone. Fox then got his Blaster and charged it up again and then threw Tails up into the air and shoot it but Tails brought out his Shield Bot and was not harmed. Fox then jumped up into the air and kick away the Shield Bot and Fox then did his Fox Illusion and got Tails and then Tails fell to the Ground and Fox threw a Smart Bomb at Tails and Tails Exploded KO Fox: Told you were going down Results Tails, NO. Oh well. While Tails is faster and smarter the Fox, Fox always has something to back him up in a Fight i mean how do you think Fox survived being on a planet with so many Dinosaurs! Most of what Fox does on his adventures or missions is that he does by himself while Tails is mostly with Sonic. Looks like this time Tails was out foxed. Also if you want more Sonic vs Star Fox fights comment down Sonic Vs Star Fox and if this page gets 15 Sonic Vs Star Fox comments there will be another one but a user can only comment down Sonic Vs Star Fox one time. Well thanks for reading Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Sonic vs Starfox' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015